Dean's Journal
by DioLink
Summary: A personal journal belonging to Dean Winchester
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters

This is a representation of what might have gone through Dean's mind after a hunt. None of these stoires are true fact though there could be some spoilers. Some chapters are a little more exaggerated than others following along with real life rather than what was shown on the episodes.

There will be a journal entry for each episode, a new chapter will be posted for each episode.

Length will vary.

So far I have only seen up to "A Very Supernatural Christmas" in the third season, as of right now that will be the last chapter until more episodes come out. (Dec.21/07)

If you review I would like to remind you that anything negative, or anything that makes the information displayed seemed wrong is not welcomed. As said before it isn't following some episodes exactly (though close enough).

Read and relax.

I will also be making one for Sam.

For you Wincest fans I will probably be making a few extra chapters that focuses around the boy fondness for eachother. Look for the chapters marked with a 'Y' after the title.


	2. Pilot

Pilot 

Couldn't believe how good Sam was at defending himself…and his girlfriend…wow…and was Jess ever hot. I'd totally bang her. She is waaaaay out of Sammy's league I will tell you that! She was the one, though…I could tell just by looking at Sam and her, the way they acted to one another, the way he made sure she was safe, how he treated her like one of the family. How he hid his life to keep her around, to keep her safe. He wanted to protect her. That's Sammy for ya. Sammy…he always hated that nickname…probably why I use it all the time. Brings back the olden days when Sam was still fat and I would chase him around with a wet towel whipping it at his chubby behind. Good times good times.

I needed his help, dad was missing…for a long time and he left me little to no reason as to why he left…just up and gone…just like Sam. To tell the truth I never thought I'd be in such a predicament…I mean…c'mon. I was dad's go to son right? I was his back up. I was his…his…his pain in the ass. Whatever, I wasn't going to let him get away from me.

Anyways, I packed up a few weapons and Sam of course, I was going to throw him over my shoulder and carry him on this hunt if I had to...dragged him away from his regular life to take up this shitty life again. I mean…if I have to suffer why shouldn't he? Nah, I wouldn't do that to Sam, I'd joke but…man would I love him to be normal. It's all he ever wanted. I was scared though. I already lost Sam…if I lost dad I wouldn't…well…I wasn't sure where I would go, what I would do. I'd probably hide it from Sammy…let him continue his life. Continue hunting. Never talk to Sammy on holidays, never come around for an anniversary or a birthday. He wouldn't have wanted to see his good for nothing older brother anyways.

Y'know…no matter how much Sam wanted to be normal…his skills would never die. They way he handled that slutty, but oh so hot, woman in white…pro. Course…I was about two seconds away from beating him to within an inch of his life when one of the Impala's headlights got smashed. Damn brat. Who drives a car into the side of a frickin' house on purpose!? Whatever, the bitch was smoked, the Impala was fixed up and now I'm on the road with Sam again. Just like the olden days…only…there's no bickering between him and dad, I guess I better picked up where dad left off.

Sam doesn't say much at all though, Jess…I couldn't imagine Sam's pain to watch her burn up like that. The smell…the feeling of failure…I wish I could have protected him from that…that's my job…that's what I'm supposed to do. He's alive now…I saved him from the fire…but the pain he's feeling with Jess…nothing I do will change it. Sometimes I think letting him burn up with her would have been the best idea. Nah, Sam's my brother...I couldn't leave with out the geeky pain.

Now he's back to the old crap I dragged him into. We found dad's journal…his most prized possession and we're taking one hell of a long journey to find him. Here's hoping he's still kicking as much supernatural ass as he can get his fingers on. Whoo! C'mon baby! Let's raise some hell!!


	3. PilotY

Pilot (Wincest)

I couldn't believe it. When I had last seen Sam two years ago he was pale, tired, slouching and ridden with zits…but now…wow. I mean I always had a fondness of my little brother. After what I did for Sammy who wouldn't? The baths, the beds, the meals…Sam was my everything, like a part of me…when he left I swore my chest nearly collapsed over my lungs. I wanted to run after him, to beg him to come home, to drag him home and be sweet with him like that little Sammy I've always been sweet with. He left though, he left me, he left dad…and he left what we were sharing. He left that love I hold so close behind him and just let me go alone while he acted like nothing was wrong. Like nothing happened! Like I never shared my bed with him! Like he never lost his innocence with me!

When I saw him with Jess…it was like a dagger through my chest and my back…Jess was beautiful yeah, but Sammy. He was lying to himself! He was lying to that girl!! He was killing me in the process…and that little bastard knew he was too!!

Eventually I persuaded him to join in on a hunt…a hunt to find our dad…heh…I knew we wouldn't find dad…I knew dad wouldn't be there and I knew I could handle it alone…but I wanted Sam there….I needed him there. After the countless hour of researching and digging we found out about this Woman in White. I'll tell yeah she was super hot…and she picked a super hot boy as her last victim. Poor Sammy. Sitting in the driver seat, a gorgeous ghost a top his body riding his hips and she grinded against his, probably very firm, cock. I almost couldn't pull the trigger…until he started screaming. No one makes Sam scream like that but me.

When the bitch was finally dragged down to hell and Sam went home…I felt I should tell him…tell him I loved him, that I wanted him to stay with me and I would treat him better than any Jessica…but when I went to see him…his heart was already burning up with Jessica on the roof.

Maybe he did love her…maybe it was a cover…I don't know but he needed me that night and I was there…through it all. Through the tears, the moping, the silence and even the desperate sex he thrived for. I was there for it all, I gave it all to him and from that moment on I swore no one would take Sam from me! No one would pull him from my arms and caress him like I did.

This is my Sammy bitches!


	4. Wendigo

Wendigo

Wendigo…man I hate those evil mothers. What's the only thing that kills them? Fire. And where did that damn thing decided to live? A freakin' forest! A forest surrounded by dead trees and grass and leaves and all that other flammable stuff that lights up in mere seconds! But, what could we do? There were already several dead people…more were bound to be killed…it was either now or never. So a few squirrels and other annoying creatures lose a temporary home…as long as this thing is burned to a blazing crisp I don't give a crap. Well…good news…we torched the bitch in a cave…a wet cave…with no means of flammable material around whatsoever. Talk about luck.

This hunt though…we thought for sure dad was here, he left coordinates like he does every time but…there was no dad…just an evil monster that was ready to make a snack out of me and those lovely rescue rangers at our side. The tour guide, Ranger Wilkinson…man was I ready to snap his neck in two. Talking like he's hunted everything. Like he knew the world. He pissed Sam off more than me. Sammy nearly went from creepy to crazy in point five. He was too anxious…he wanted to find dad and return to his normal life…try and get it back on track. We both knew there was no hope…or very little at least.

Anyways, so…the wendigo plays a few voice tricks and next thing you know Mr. Know It All Wilkinson is shooting the damn thing and pissing it off. Needless to say he was smoked off in a good few seconds. He didn't deserve to die like that but…gotta say…he was asking for it.

It was hard to remember what really happened after that. I knew that I was taken hostage and I left a trail of M&M's…man I wish I had those back. After the trail it goes a little fuzzy, I remember black…black oh and yes…there was black. Then Sam. Sammy came to save me…I still call him Sammy…still pisses him off too, ha!

Anyways, so Sam unties me, unties the other chick Haley, man was she hot, and the other dude…her brother, Tommy I think. We had no good weapons but we did have flares and anything with fire is good enough for me. Plan was that Sam got everyone out and I risked my hide for them. So what do I do? I go running through the cave acting like an idiot screaming at the top of my lungs that I was delicious candy for this mother…and the ass find my oh so silent brother instead. Odds of that…one to a million…and I guess that would be a one….I wish I had that luck with the lotto.

So we torch the badass and leave the forest, get bandaged up…and, still can't believe I did this, leave that oh so hot chick, ready to drop her pants for me but…I mean…who wouldn't? I'm damn adorable. Anyways, she went with her brother to the hospital and Sam and me left…still on our search for dad.


	5. Dead in the Water

Dead in the Water

I hate the lake. The water is always so cold, it usually smells and feels gross, god knows how many children have pissed in the damn thing since it become the highlight of the town…oh and there was an evil crazed children's spirit killing everyone…go figure.

Sam's says I'm not good with kids…sometimes I'd have to agree but when it came down to it…bonding with Lucas…I swear right then I wanted to give up and try for a family. Lucas…he saw things…he saw things that always ended up with the death of someone…and when it came to his mother's demise…we barely made it in time. His grandpa…that ass…he threatened my little bother and me when he was the reason all this hell was happening in the first place. Point his finger at us! Like the saying goes 'When you point one finger at someones else three are always point back to you'…or something like that.

It ended…in the worst way imaginable…Lucas nearly died…then…his grandfather. Lucas saw his father die and he went silent for years. But when it was all over…all said and done he finally started to talk and I was thrilled to teach him a few things before we hit the road again. And like the adventure just before…I missed out some damn needed nookie. Eh, there's always someone in the next town I could get a hold on, just hope Sammy here doesn't block all my fun.


	6. Phantom Traveller

Phantom Traveller

Ah man, I hide it for so many years, actually never knew about it until now…completely petrified of flying. Remind me to burn this book when I'm done.

Anyways, so an old friend of dad's calls, Jerry Panowski, and he needs help so whatever we'll take the case. Dad's still missing and there are still a lot of people to save. We're heading that way might as well. Turns out it deals with planes…and crashes…and yup, the mother of all mothers….demons…freakin' demons…those mothers are worse then wendigo's and are more viscious might I add.

How did we find out it was a demon? Well….black eyes, and sulphur…and how did we find sulphur?…Sam's persuasion to play Mr. Dressup. I hate suits. We got in no problem to see the wreckage. Grabbed a sample and left…or more so we bolted out of there so fast you would have sworn fire was licking at our heels.

So…while we're doing all this another plane goes down and we finally come to the conclusion that that demonic voice saying "no survivors" was a lot more literal then we imagined. ( I don't think I mentioned the voice...but it was a hiss saying "No survivors" so yeah 2 and 2). Well…a couple survivors were already killed, another was locked in a mental insituation and few others were determined to stay on the ground for a good year or so…good plan. Then…there was the stewardess, Amanda Walker…who was going on a flight…that left in twenty minutes.

Lying didn't keep her off the plane…so we had to get on and long story short….Dean Winchester plus fear of flying plus 100 percent chance of plane crashing...results? One hell of a freaked out Winchester. We had…40 minutes to find the demon perform a full excorsism and save over 100 lives…easy right? Oh god I wish.

After countless terror filled minutes we found the co-pilot was the one possessed and, with the help of a very scared stewardess, the survivor might I add, we were able to perform an excorsim…until the damn thing took true form and took control of the plane. Cristo ain't gunna help us now!

And this is where I lie and say I was knocked out for the last part of the excorsism…there no way in hell I'm admitting to being plastered against a wall screaming….cause it never happened. I'm so burning this book when I'm done.

The plane lands and once on the ground medical attnetion is immediatly given, thanks to our excellent skills Sam and myself are good enough to just walk off without much of any scratches...it was worth the muscle tensing fear to be thanked for saving all those lives. No one else may know it but Amanda did and...well...in the end I guess that was good enough. So we still continue out search for dad...next stop? I have no fricking idea...something always pops out though. Just...no more flying...


	7. Bloody Mary

Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody frickin' Mary. That little bitch was looking for a one way ticket to hell with the shit she was pulling. Killing people despite their simple faults. I mean yeah the guy who whacked his own wife he should have had the book thrown at him and the girl who killed the kid, her too, but I mean...that other girl...her boyfriend was the one who did the killing, her boyfriend was the one that...ugh...I hate spirits. I just hate them. I don't see how it's fair for her to be pinned on something her boyfriend did.

Anyways so we hear about this weird death so we checked it out. In comes the first greedy encounter I was forced to give into. Usually me and dad we just threaten to beat the living daylights out of anyone who stands in our way...Sam...Sam gives into the bribing. "Less fingerprints, less witnesses, less trouble." Whatever, I could have took that snot nosed son of a...

So we get in to see the body - eyes were melted in his skull there was a lot of blood and if I hadn't been so used to this job I probably would have turned away in disgust. We found out that the father was living with his two daughters, his wife previously deceased. We went to the funeral talked around a little bit that's when this Bloody Mary thing came in. The little girl was telling us about how she did the whole Bloody Mary chant in the mirror and her dad died because of it. What could you say to a kid. "Yup sweetie you killed your father hope you're happy?" We told her she did nothing and then went to check out the house.

Guess what? Discovered and bitched out by the eldest girl's friend...Jill...no Charlie...no...wait...Jill...right? Anyways, she kinda played spy for us and we kept her up to date on what was going on...then her friend gets it. Not the one who's dad died but the blond one who was checking out my butt all frickin' day, Jill I think her name was no no...Charlie...yeah Charlie...Jill was the chick we saved...no...wait...maybe it was the other way around...Charlie...yeah...it was Charlie! So we go to Jill's place and we find the exact same bullshit as before. Lovely.

Now we do research. Lucky lucky us...no internet or computer...Sam's laptop was malfunctioning so we were stuck with the olden day research...which meant lots of books, lots of reading lots of dust and lots of sneezing. So. Turned out that both victims were murderers themselves and Mary was murdered, she died in front of a mirror and in old folklore legends when you die in front of a mirror your soul gets captured or something...I don't know ask Sam. So we find what mirror she died in front of lucky us it's in town! So we broke into the store and found the little bitch. Cops showed up...perfect. So Sam decided he'd take care of ol' Mary and I'd deal with the popos. Turning out to be a big thing about Jessica but we didn't have time to argue I went outside and Sam did the six word chant to hell. My lie "I'm his son." Great he just HAD to be Mr. Yamishiro. I attempted to cover my lie by telling them I was adopted...wasn't flying so well.

So Sam's inside and I have no idea how it's going but I can hear glass shattering so yeah I'm getting a little freaked. In order to save my brother I knocked them out and rushed in there BAM CRASH! There goes the mirror the bitch lived in.

So it's finally over...or...we thought it was then she starts crawling out of the mirror. I swear it was like watching the ring all over again, black hair, little girl, white dress, the whole damn shabang. Not sure how she did it to both of us but before I knew it my eyes were on fire, my body was wracked with a pain that just shot up the back of my skull and before I knew it there was blood streaming from my eyes. Sam was no better, if anything he was worse off since he had been hit before. So...as a final and hopefully right decision I turned the bitch back on herself and she started to curse her own spirit. She died we lived no need to dwell any longer...I will say one thing...if I need glasses after this I'm going to be PISSED!


	8. Skin

Y'know I went a good twenty six years without ever having any problems with murder hung over my head and now...well...not that's just ruined isn't it? Shapeshifters...so far their the worst things I could have ever me and we're talking about a long line of worst things. Wendigos, spirits, even demons are better then these guys...but I guess I'm just saying that since I hate the shell game more than I hate authority figures.

Sam got a an e-mail from his friend Becky, turns out her brother was framed for murdering his girlfriend...not our kinda thing right...well..apparently it is because Sam wants us to go and see Becky. We argue and then I gave in to the puppy face because Sam's my brother and I he hasn't even scratched the surface of annoying yet.

This...it was just a whole mess of crap. Long story short we were dealing with a shape shifter and the bastard took me captive and went after Becky. When both me and Sam were free (cause apparently he got Sam too) we went over to Becky's to get the Impala back...then the police showed up...AGAIN. I was wanted for murder so I made a run for it while Sam was taken in for questioning.

Because this shapeshifting bastard had my face I had to take care of him so I decided to go into the sewer and smoke him. I found Becky...so Sam has gone to Becky's house to check up on her and she's down here so that means the shapeshifter is with my brother and he doesn't know it so I'm getting a little freaked and I rush Becky back to her house.

I couldn't begin to explain how pissed I was when I got there and saw Sam being thrown to the floor. Picking up my pistol I slipped into Becky's house and made my way into the living room...shit...Sam was on the floor and he was starting to go still.

BAM BAM

Bitch be gone. That mother took a nasty fall and died. Becky tended to Sam as I walked over to the shifter. Picking up my necklace I snapped it off his neck. No one...touches my weapons, my necklace, my Impala...and unless your treating him in a way that only a woman can...no one...NO ONE touches me Sammy.

We had to leave the next day. Sam said goodbye to Becky and we were on our way back the road we had turned around on...next time Sam wants to save his friends...I better get laid by one of them.


	9. Update

Update

Update

Hey guys sorry about the no post. School is coming to a close in about a week's time. After that I may be able to start posting a lot more chapters dependable on how work is. A little more patience would be very much appreciated. One week's time! One week!

Diolink


End file.
